User blog:TheNeutralCard/W193 Continued
__NOEDITSECTION__ World 193 (Continued) Chapter 1 Artemis crawled weakly over to Amelia, pain flaring all over her body, especially in her right arm. Ever since the disastrous trip after Frisk came back, Artemis wished to God her suffering, and Amelia’s, would end. Frisk was dead, she and Amelia were “property of William,” and the rabbit Monster… Artemis shuddered, remembering her death, three days ago. Her screams silenced swiftly as the knife slit her throat. Her body laying still, then turning to dust. William’s sick smile, as he turned to her and Amelia and said, “That’s what I’ll do to you if you try shit, or when I get bored of you.” Artemis snapped out of the memory, looking at Amelia. Her sweet, kind, adorable little sister had virtually died. Amelia was quiet now, a haunted, sad look in her eyes. She had screamed the loudest when this hell began, but now she was always silent. Except for when, of course, William was having fun with her. That was the true nightmare for Artemis. All that was done to her she could care less, but Amelia… I’ve failed her. She tried stopping them, but her size, build, broken arm, and lack of a weapon all contributed to her failure. All she could do was cry for her broken, screaming little sister. And soon, she knew, Amelia would be all alone. She’d noticed that every time William came, he had less and less enthusiasm, perhaps because her arm was broken. She knew, inwardly, she was slated for execution. Then she’d be with… Oh, Frisk… Poor Frisk, her closest friend and crush, was gone, his eyeless, bloody corpse rotting somewhere, probably eaten by the Blood Pack. He had charged in to save them all, and he’d died for them. Add insult to injury that his own brother killed him. She was awoken from her thoughts with the opening of a door, harsh light spilling into the dark room. She turned to look, and saw William approaching. Artemis wanted to do something, could feel the adrenaline in her veins, but she couldn’t. A concept made all the more clear when William kicked her, sending her sprawling. She gasped, and looked up just in time to see William shut the door with Amelia in hand. I’m sorry, honey. Chapter 2 Two weeks later… Artemis was sore all over. She crawled onto the mattress she used as a resting spot and pulled the quilt on herself as best as she could, covering her ears. But she couldn’t block out Amelia’s moans from the next room over. They always used her the most, and Artemis still couldn’t get over all the painful grief. She was in better condition now, seeing as her arm was healing, but she couldn’t really use it, not even to distract them with. She badly wanted her katana so she could exact vengeance upon William and his cronies, but that’d be suicide, and she intended to stay with Amelia as long as she could. Still, it boiled her blood that her mother’s final gift to her was in William’s possession. She growled at the thought. Another girl groaned nearby, and she quieted. She didn’t know the name of this girl, who had appeared a week ago, but when she asked her where she came from, she told a chilling story. Apparently, her father had insulted William and they started arguing, which continued until William drew a sword (her sword, she noted) and killed her parents, taking her in the process. Artemis just lay there, and waited, until darkness took her. ~ She blinked awake a few hours later. A warmth pressed against her skin. Looking down, she saw Amelia, curled up next to her, sleeping in what looked like bliss and harmony. She smiled a little, and gently wrapped one arm around Amelia, her good arm. She sighed, staring down at her. Amelia looked so calm and at peace, but Artemis was aware that she was broken and damaged on the inside. At that moment, something cracked in her. For too long, she’d been compliant, quiet and helpless. I need to get the hell out of here. She slowly sat up, careful not to wake the other two girls and, to a lesser extent, the three men in the other room. She stood up, and walked around, stretching her legs and getting the blood flowing. She would need all her strength for what comes next. Chapter 3 She moved quietly for the door. The chill of the warehouse made her shiver, enhanced by her lack of clothing, as William stripped her ages ago and never gave back her clothes. She took a final look at Amelia. I can’t take her with me. I have no weapon and my arm is still healing. Besides, I’ve failed her and I’m a murderer. That didn’t mean she’d leave Amelia here forever. She had to get out, because she needed to get stronger, and better, for Amelia. She’d made a mistake, and suffered the consequences, and now, she had a chance to right it. But she’d have to leave Amelia behind. Even for a little bit, she felt her heart ache. I’m sorry, my little rose. She blinked. She hadn’t called Amelia that in a long time. Even as she thought that, tears swam in her vision. She whispered, “Goodbye, Amelia.” As she slipped out the door, she hoped she wasn’t making a mistake. ~ She almost instantly regretted slipping out the door. It squeaked when it had opened just wide enough for her to squeeze through. She froze. She looked around, her eyes darting, until her gaze settled upon the sleeping forms of William and his henchman. She let out a silent sigh of relief, and started to creep around. Artemis glanced at the entrance, the large doors on the other side, noting the chains and padlock around the handles. Looking around, and saw windows. Very high-up windows. The simple concept of climbing up there seemed impossible. She almost accepted defeat and walked back into the room when she noticed the stack of crates sitting near the windows. That’s my ticket out. She quietly tiptoed over to the stack and started climbing. Her years of scaling walls and ladders in alleys served her well, allowing her to scale the crates with ease. They occasionally made a random noise here and there, giving her pause and causing her to look back at the sleeping trio, but never did they wake up. When she reached the top of the stack, she realized a flaw in her plan; the window was separated from the crate stack by a five-foot gap. Just my luck. Beaten by a gap… What am I talking about this is like jumping between rooftops! She took a few breaths. Then, she walked to the end of the crate. For you, Amelia. She ran, and she leaped. She crashed into the windows, the glass shattering upon impact, allowing her to breach the warehouse that had become her prison. She landed, hard, the shards of glass cutting into her. She grimaced and stood up, picking the shards out of her arms and legs, thin ribbons of blood running down her limbs. As Artemis did this, she heard voices from within the warehouse. “What the fuck was that?” “I don’t know!” “Then go find out, you dumbasses!” Hearing this, she started running. She didn’t stop, didn’t look back, knowing only death lay behind her. Chapter 4 Artemis didn’t stop running until she realized she was back in the old alley she used to live in. She looked around, knowing there’d be nothing of use, but wanting to soak in the memories. An empty root beer bottle. A trash can with no trash. The sporadic chalk drawings, made only by Amelia’s hand. Happy memories, gone forever by way of one terrible day. She sniffled a little, and wiped her nose. What I would give to have it all back… After a moment, she turned and walked off. ~ At around daybreak, she arrived at a little makeshift shack that she and Frisk had constructed. Home. She walked inside, stepping over the sleeping bags within. She reached inside of one and pulled out Frisk’s pajamas. The only person I knew who’d actually be thoughtful of what he wore to bed on the streets. She slid on Frisk’s pj’s, smiling at the warmth they gave her after weeks of being naked. After that, she looked at the bow and arrows lying in the corner. She and Frisk crafted them for hunting, but one thought seared away it’s original purpose. William’s gonna look like a porcupine when I’m done with him. She grabbed the bow and arrows and walked out, momentarily forgetting her hatred for William and focusing on a more pressing matter: hunger. ~ Artemis greedily ate the roasted rabbit, her thoughts shifting from hunger to the fact she’d killed again. I took the life of an innocent creature. But William isn’t innocent. It’s still killing. What about what he did to Amelia? That thought gave her pause. She stopped chewing as she thought about all the times she had killed. The policewoman, various woodland critters, all so me and Amelia would survive. William would be my first kill not out of my desire to survive, but my need for revenge. She realized she wasn’t hungry anymore. Taking what was left of the rabbit into the woods, she finally decided she was ready to train. I’ll get stronger. I’ll save you Amelia. I’ll give you hell, William. Chapter 5 One week later… Artemis sat on a log, wiping the sweat off her brow. She had been practicing with her bow and arrows, slowly getting better day by day, the thought of Amelia always spurring her on. But, damn. This is harder than it looks… In her spare time, she made more arrows, needing enough to assault the warehouse when she made her eventual return. She did feel rather strange though. After spending so much time with William and the goons, it was a curious feeling to have her body back to herself. She stretched, and yawned. She was extremely tired after the rigors of shooting a bow and making more arrows. As of now, she had thirty arrows. Walking into the shack, she laid out her sleeping bag and slipped inside, fatigue settling in although it was only sunset. Artemis fell asleep rather quickly. ~ She screamed in pain, William on top of her, holding her down by both her arms, her right one shot through with pain. With every thrust of his body on hers came a new lance of pain. She heard higher screaming, saw Amelia in the same position, also being defiled by one of William’s goons. The sight lent her strength, and suddenly, William was on the floor, out cold, and she turned on the goons, her blade flashing. All went dark, except for William, and she walked over and plunged her katana into his gut-'' ''-only it wasn’t William, but Amelia. She stepped back as Amelia looked up at her, blood dribbling from the corners of her mouth. Her lips didn’t move, but she heard her voice, ringing out. “Why did you fail me, Artemis? Why did you leave me to die?” Artemis screamed. ~ Her scream carried into the waking world, and she shot up in a cold sweat. She gripped the sleeping bag, shivering. After a minute, she started crying, and hugged Amelia’s sleeping bag. Chapter 6 She woke up that morning, still slightly shivering. She stood up, and hugged herself, rubbing her arms to warm herself up. Artemis decided upon heading into town, to search for a quiver. She packed some arrows, for defense, into a bag, and walked into town. ~ Heading into town, she finally noticed the effects of the monsters coming up to the surface. She saw a bar labeled “''Grillby’s''.” An ice cream stand with a bunny monster standing next to it. And Monsters and Humans interacting, being overall polite and friendly. Wait ‘til the monsters find out what it’s REALLY like up here. Walking past the school, she was shoved to the ground by a few kids running past her. She winced, and glared at the pack of kids, until a kindly voice called her back to where she was. “Are you alright, my child? Some of the younger children can be a bit rough.” Looking up, she saw a tall goat-monster, wearing a dull purple robe with a curious-looking symbol on it. She reached down to help her up. Artemis grabbed her hand and hoisted herself up. Dusting herself off, she said, “Thanks, Miss uh…” “Huh? Oh, Toriel, my name is Toriel,” the kind monster replied. Toriel? The same Toriel that Frisk mentioned? Taking the opportunity, she asked, “Did you, um, know another kid named Frisk? He wears a blue sweater with two purplish-pink stripes, a bit taller than me, messy hair?” As she described him, she saw a light in Toriel’s eyes, a warm light of recognition. “Yes!” she replied, “Yes, yes I know him! Do you know where he is?” Oh, you poor, poor woman. With a sigh, she said, “Frisk died a few weeks ago.” Toriel’s smile faded into nothingness, and she looked like she had been punched in the gut. “Are you sure? I mean, is this a joke…?” she asked, hopefully. “No, I’m sorry, it’s not. I saw him die.” Toriel’s upper lip trembled, and tears started rolling down her cheeks. “Oh, my poor child, oh Frisk…” she whispered. And with that, she slowly walked back into the school. Artemis sighed. After a minute, she turned and walked off. Chapter 7 Artemis walked into the sporting goods store, where she knew she’d find a quiver. The sadness she’d felt for Toriel was already dissipating in favor of her thoughts towards getting her newest prize. She headed towards the archery section, where she found several bows and arrows, quivers included. She picked up an empty quiver, a medium sized, tan one, and slung it over her shoulder to test it out. A deep, feminine voice behind her said, “What’s a kid like you doin’ here? Hope your not foolin’ around with those weapons!” She turned, and saw a tall fish-monster. She had azure-blue skin and shockingly red hair, alongside an eyepatch over her left eye, and yellow, fanged teeth in a friendly-yet-intimidating smile. She wore a black tank-top and blue jeans. Overall, she looked so bizarre it almost felt like Artemis had lost her mind. She gave her a sheepish grin and said, “I’m taking up archery. I have a homemade bow and arrows, but no quiver to go with them.” The fish-lady said, “Cool. I personally think that spears are more to my liking, but I won’t judge. Not every human can use Shield Magic.” She put enough emphasis on spears for Artemis to be slightly concerned. Even if she hadn’t mentioned that, the monster was muscled enough for Artemis to think twice about messing with her. Artemis said, “Spears. I’ll have to see yours someday.” The fish-lady said, “Why not right now?” Artemis gave her a questioning look, to which the fish-lady responded by stretching out her hand, and a transparent, bright-blue spear materialized in her hand. Her eyes widened, and the fish-lady grinned and said, “My name’s Undyne, by the way.” She replied, “Artemis. And that was awesome.” Undyne said, “Thanks, kid.” Artemis thought for a second and said, “Do you have any money? I came here to pick out a quiver, and I really want one, but I don’t have any money on me.” Undyne said, “Oh, sure, how much do you need?” “Oh, um, uh..” she said, glancing at the price tag. It read $14.99. “Uh, however much this is,” she finally answered, and showed Undyne the price. She said, “Oh, not that much, then.” She stuck her hands in her pockets and pulled out a twenty-dollar bill. She said, “In the Underground, we used gold as a currency, but we’ve started saving it, as, apparently, gold is way more valuable up here than in the Underground. My girlfriend helped me set up something called a bank account.” Artemis smiled and said, “Thanks!” “No problem, kid. Keep the change.” Artemis waved goodbye to Undyne and walked off, heading for the counter. She suddenly realized, I don’t know how to do this. I’ve never paid before, I’ve usually just stolen this stuff. She let out a shaky sigh, and put the money and the quiver on the counter and said, “I’d like to buy this, please.” The cashier, a stocky man with auburn hair and a friendly smile, with a name tag that read ‘David,’ said, “Okay kid. Nice of you to say “please.’ Most customers usually are closed off and business-like.” He scanned the price tag and handed her the quiver, taking the bill and giving her back the change. She smiled and said, “Thanks.” “Anytime, kiddo,” he replied. With that, she walked out of the store, a quiver and two new friends as her bounty. Chapter 8 Artemis sat down on a log when she finally arrived home. She set down the quiver and bag she’d brought along next to her. She then took the the ten-odd arrows out of the bag and stuffed them, tip-down, into the quiver. Satisfied with a job well done, she sat back and looked up at the sky. Mom… I made new friends today. And I’m getting better with the bow. I’ll save Amelia, I promise. Her thoughts rarely turned to her mother, and when they did, she usually told whoever up there might be listening of her achievements, and hoped her mother was proud of her. Missing her mother brought a very dull, very old ache to her heart. She thought she’d long since come to terms with her mom’s death, but whenever she found herself thinking of her, the ache in her heart reminded her she still very much missed her mom. She sighed and stood up, picking up the bag and the quiver and taking them inside, placing in the corner with the bow. She took the other arrows and shoved them in the quiver. Afterwards, she crawled into her sleeping bag, thinking she had earned a nap. She slowly drifted off to sleep. ~ “Artemis…” She looked around. A voice had spoken, but no one else was in the blackness with her. “Who said that?” she questioned. “Artemis…” “Be Brave, Artemis…” She continued looking around, her eyes darting. She heard ticking, and searched for the source. Suddenly, two hands clamped down on her shoulders. ~ Artemis shot up, gasping. She looked around, but no one else was in the little shack with her. Then what the hell was with that dream? Poking her head out the entrance, she noticed it was nighttime. Napped a bit longer than I meant too, she thought. A rustling sounded in the nearby bushes, and she froze. She slowly and quietly slid back inside, grabbing her bow and arrow quiver, careful not to shake the quiver too much, lest the rattling of the arrows alert whatever was out there to her presence. She slipped outside and stood up, pulling one of the arrows out of the quiver and nocking it in the bowstring. C’mon… show yourself. She glanced around, noticing nothing out of order, when she heard a rustling to her left, in the bushes. She turned, slowly, and aimed at the bushes. A furry little head poked out. She let the arrow fly. It sank into the rabbit’s head, killing it instantly. She sighed with relief. Only a little rabbit. I should be careful next time, and not so trigger-happy. I could kill someone. The pressing matter over, she plucked out the arrow, and wiped the blood off on a few leaves. She then picked up the rabbit and walked a little ways with it, tossing the corpse away so as to not attract predators. Artemis then hiked back to her shack, and fell asleep. Chapter 9 One month later… The pain of leaving Amelia had grown so that she could no longer ignore it. She’d spent nearly two months free from William, and now, she felt ready. She had scoped out the warehouse a few times, trained enough with the bow and arrows, as a ranged and melee weapon, and had sharpened her reflexes with random runs through the thicker parts of the forest, practicing her dodging with branches that lay in her path. Now, she was ready. Payback time, you bastard. She had woken up early, hunted, and eaten her fill for the day. She felt full now, but when the time came to do battle, she’d be empty yet sharp. Artemis picked up her bag and shoved the quiver and arrows inside, so as to not alarm anyone. She slung the bow around her, seeing no way to hide it. Armed and ready for the journey ahead, she started her trek back to the warehouse, to Amelia’s rescue. To William’s retribution. ~ As the snow fell throughout Athens, Artemis spent the day combing the alleys, making plans for her exit in case things went wrong, and stealing clothes for Amelia, for when she’d break her out. She had to concentrate, her main priority being to extract Amelia from William’s clutches. Actually killing him is secondary, but if push came to shove, she knew she’d be able to take him. As she made her way from the clothes store to the warehouse, she came upon an alley with a few corpses in it, covered in the falling snow. She inhaled and covered her mouth and nose with her sweater, as a protection against the sour milk and bile stench. As she turned to leave, a glint of metal caught her eye. She walked back into the alley. As she walked closer to the glinting metal, she noticed that it was the blade of a knife, a small part still clean in spite of the grime surrounding it. The knife itself was sticking out of… ...the throat of the corpse. Oh God, Frisk. Frisk’s corpse was still decomposing, the blackened flesh rotting and sliding off, slowly. It stank like all hell, like the death of all good things. The knife had remained in his throat the whole time, she supposed. She sighed and said, “Sorry Frisk.” She then grabbed the handle of the knife and yanked it out, causing Frisk’s body to fall forward, disturbing the settled snow. When it fell, something clinked and fell out of his pocket. Looking back, she saw a little pocketwatch had dropped out. Maybe it was a family heirloom or something, like my mom’s sword. I’ll keep if for you, if that’s alright. The corpse had no answer, so she squatted down and picked up the pocketwatch. She put it in her pocket, and walked off. Chapter 10 That night, she was looking down from a building at William’s warehouse. She had watched for a long while, waiting until she was certain that William and his goons were asleep. Now, it was time. She climbed down the building, and walked over to the warehouse. She slid off her boots, figuring her socks alone would be stealthier, and scaled the nearby shipping containers, seeking to climb in through a window. Artemis found the window she crashed through, and leaped. She landed against the window and grabbed hold of it, surprisingly not hitting any shards of glass. She climbed in and dropped down silently, like a cat. Looking around, she snuck past the sleeping trio of men, and grabbed the handle of the door to the room where William kept his prisoners. She opened it silently, careful not to let it squeak, and slipped in. Glancing around, her eyes settled upon Amelia. Oh, baby… Leaving her here was the worst mistake she could’ve made. Amelia was bloody and bruised all over, her little chest rising and falling fast, and she looked like hell, overall. She quietly slid over and shook her, gently waking her up. “Amelia, baby, it’s me,” she whispered. Amelia opened her eyes, bloodshot and rimmed with red. She sat up and said, “Artemis?” Holding back tears, she nodded and said, “Yeah, honey. It’s me.” Amelia threw her arms around her and whispered, “Youcamebackyoucamebackyoucameback.” Artemis smiled, then she took off her bag, reached inside, and pulled out the clothes she’d stolen. She handed them to Amelia and said, “Quick, honey, put these on.” As Amelia slid into the clothes, Artemis looked around and said, “Amelia, where’s the other girl?” Amelia looked at her and answered, “William was mad when you ran away, and a few nights later, she tried to get out too. William caught her and…” She trailed off. She sighed and said, “Okay. Come on, let’s—” Artemis froze. She heard movement in the other room. Chapter 11 Artemis placed a hand on Amelia, shoving her behind and away from the door. She then grabbed her bow and slung her quiver around her. She pulled out an arrow and nocked it, aiming for the door. Calm down, deep breath. Artemis took a deep breath and focused. A shadow, flooding into the room. The door opened. She aimed and didn’t hesitate. The arrow pierced the goon’s skull, straight through his forehead, and he fell to the floor. The impact of his skull against the floor awoke the other two men. Artemis had already drawn another arrow, and aimed as the other goon sat up. She let the arrow fly the moment she had the shot. The guy fell back, dead with a shot to the heart. Unfortunately for her, William had the good sense to tuck and roll behind some nearby crates. She said, “Amelia, stay close and behind me. If things go bad, run, and never look back.” Amelia nodded and hid behind Artemis. She felt a sense of deja vu, realizing this felt similar to that horrible day, when this nightmare began, when Frisk lived. And now, it comes full circle. William called out, “So, you came back. For a second there, I thought you didn’t think your tight bitch of a sister was worth it.” Artemis shouted back, “At least I care about my sister! You murdered your own brother!” “I told him the day I left I left him that if I ever saw him again, I’d kill him. And you wanna know something?” She tensed up and said, “What?” “The same goes for you.” Suddenly, William dashed out from behind a stack of crates, charging at her, knife out. She panicked, and her shot went wild, missing William by a mile. William reached her, and grabbed her by the neck, lifting her up. She heard Amelia scream as William plunged the knife into her heart. Artemis let out a tiny, pathetic gasp, and the world started going dark. The last thing she heard was William say, “Come on out, little girl. This whole fight’s made me want a good fuck.” Darkness stole her life away, and she thought no more. ~ All around her, darkness and ticking, and emblazoned in her mind was the phrase… ...Be Brave. Chapter 12 Artemis said, “Amelia, stay close and behind me. If things go bad, run, and never look back.” Wait. Didn’t I say that already? What the hell happened? William shouted from his hiding spot, “So, you came back. For a second there, I thought you didn’t think your tight bitch of a sister was worth it.” Artemis shouted back, “At least I care about my sister! You murdered your own brother!” “I told him the day I left I left him that if I ever saw him again, I’d kill him. And you wanna know something?” I’ve heard all this. He rushed at me and then… Oh my God. I came back from the dead. “The same goes for you.” She was jolted back to reality as William charged from his hiding spot. Instead of firing this time, though, she pushed Amelia into a dark spot nearby, then ducked and rolled as William lunged for her. He skidded to a stop as she stood up. She dropped her bow and gripped the arrow, pulling out her knife as well. William turned to face Artemis as she stood defensively. Please Amelia. Stay hidden. He ran at her again, and this time she sidestepped and grazed him with the knife, cutting through layers of cloth, but not skin. “''You know, a lot of layers of cloth really does protect somebody'',” flashed through her mind. Need to make this count. He turned and stepped back this time. She followed warily. She noticed what he was doing too late. He smiled as he grabbed her katana, pocketing the knife. He unsheathed the blade and tossed aside the sheath. Crap, he’s got range. He ran for her and she stumbled backwards, hoping to stay out of reach. But he was faster, he closed the distance and swung the blade and- ~ Darkness. Ticking. “''Remember, Artemis…'' Be Brave.” Chapter 13 They went through the same series of motions, the talking, the dodging, her grazing him, and finally, they were back to him backing up, towards the hidden blade. Not this time. She ran forward. He lunged, swiping at her. She tucked and rolled, swiping the knife against his right calf while plunging the arrow into his left thigh. He grunted in pain as she stood up and whirled. She glanced to her left and grabbed the katana, feeling good as she took up a guarded stance. Time to finish this. She turned slightly, and raised her blade. “It’s over, William. You’re beaten,” she announced. He grimaced in pain, pulling the arrow out of his thigh, the blood soaking his left pant leg. He gave her a look of pure, unadulterated hate. He said, “Stupid bitch.” Suddenly, he threw his knife at her. Her reflexes kicked in, and she ducked. He lunged at her. She drove herself forward, sword in front. Huzntadmir, propelled by Artemis and targeting William, pierced him all the way through. ~ Artemis stepped back as William fell to his knees. He looked up at her, sadness and hatred filling his unforgiving eyes. She had sentenced him. She had basically just killed him, even though he clung to his last shreds of life. And she could care less. Artemis grabbed the katana by the handle and looked into William’s eyes. “''Fuck you'',” she said, and used her foot to push him off the blade. He spasmed once. He didn’t move again. She panted, her adrenaline fading. She looked around and said, “Amelia, baby, you can come out.” Amelia ran out and hugged Artemis. She looked up at her and said, “Is it over?” She looked down at her and smiled warmly. “Yeah, it’s over.” Artemis walked over to William’s corpse and patted him down, finding the keys in one of his pockets. She stood up, and walked over to the door, unlocking it. She grabbed Amelia’s hand, and, together, they walked away from the ending nightmare. For you, Frisk, and all his victims. Rest in peace. Epilogue Two weeks later... Artemis knocked on the door. After a minute, the door opened, and Toriel stood at the entrance. She said, “Oh, hello, child. What are you doing here? Oh, is this your sister?” Artemis gave her a weak smile, and said, “May we come inside? I need to talk to you.” Toriel looked surprised for a second, then said, “Yes, of course.” Artemis and Amelia walked inside. ~ Artemis explained everything to Toriel, about Frisk, from when he arrived back in Athens straight up to his demise and their imprisonment, continuing with how she escaped and got Amelia back, taking revenge on William in the process. After a moment of silence, Toriel announced, “I normally don’t condone these kinds of actions, but from what you told me about this William character, it seems the world will be a better place without him.” Artemis said, “I agree. And now, there’s something I want to ask you.” When Toriel remained silent, Artemis made her pitch. “I’ve spent most of my life homeless, and Amelia’s spent her entire life homeless. But when Frisk came back, after a little while, he told me you had offered him to live with you. He invited me along. I’m here now to ask: Will you adopt me and my sister?” Toriel stared at her, and a small smile emerged from her face, even as tears started rolling down her cheeks. “Yes, yes my child, for you, and to honor Frisk,” was her answer. Artemis looked over at Amelia and said, “You hear that? We have a home now, honey.” Amelia beamed. She ran over to Toriel and hugged her, and after a moment, Toriel hugged her back. Artemis smiled at the sight, and thought, I wish you could be here, Frisk, moving in with us. For the first time since that day her mom died, the future looked bright. ---- The End Category:Blog posts